Tampons 101
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: If ypu guys want more chapters I will do so...but its an awkward father\daughter\or mother story. First up is Molly, Arthur, and Ginny...how does Arthur react to how his Little Girl handles her monthly? And who has to explain to him what tampons even are?
1. Ginny's Tampon

A\n: Hope you all enjoy! This plot bunnie randomly popped into my head and I just had to write it when I pieced it all together. =D please review..and if you want I'll continue with the other female Hp characters. =D

"MOLLY!" Arthur yelled, punding downstairs with a small box in his hands.

"MOLLY! MOLLY! MOLLY KATHERINE PREWETT!"

"Arthur Septimus Weasley." she replied mockingly as he came to stand before her. She blushed when he held out the box to her...he had no doubt found it in Ginny's bathroom. She was the only one (besides Arthur and Molly) that had a seperate bathroom. The boys shared bathrooms, and Ginny's, anyway, was the only one Arthur pddly decided to scope through every now and then....having a daughter had done nothing but bring out OCD in him.

"WHATE ARE..._THESE_ DOING IN HER BATHROOM!?! What _are_ they even!?!" Molly took in a deep settling breath and pressed on calmly.

"Arthur, those are tampons." He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and his face was contorted in trying to understand.

"What are they?" Molly took in a deep, long breath and blew it out from her nostrils.

"They are for her monthly, Arthur."

"That's what sanitary pads are for...that's what you use.."

"Arthur...tampons are for your monthly also..."

"How do you use them?"

"Arthur its..its...oh, i don't know....GO ASK GINNY WHY DON'T YOU!? YOUR THE ONE SCOPING IN HER DRAWER!"

**(More to the point, ten minutes later found a very curious Arthur and disgruntled Ginny.)**

"Dad, I am...I am....NOT having this conversation with you....I don't know HOW to have this conversation with you." she said as she looked down at the floor pointedly. Arthur sighed.

"How do you use them...they look..scary."

"They don't hurt." she ventured...begging God not to let her father catch on while she was in the same room all alone with him.

"Ok..what else?"

"Dad they..." she looked around to make sure no one else was watching and turned back to him, leaning in close for whispering distance; she replied, glaring: "they are for my monthly!"

"How do you use them!?"

"They well they.....Dad..I..they...WHERE DO THEY LOOK LIKE THEY GO!?!" Arthur thought for a moment, then looked down at the picture on the box. _Could she....Nah....she wouldn't do something like that...maybe it is....that's the only explanation....but, when did this happen....that hurts!?!_ he thought to himself, flabbergasted.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me? That's a big deal...it hurts the first time."

"Dad?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't hurt I told you."

"It...has to. It Ginny doesn't it....hurt the _first _time?" She looked deep into his eyes, as though for a moment he was the child and she was the adult...then she added in an even, slow voice: "Dad...putting in a tampon is not like having sex. Ok? The tampon stops bleeding but it doesn't go all the way? Do you understand me?"

"Yeah well then why does your brother have this?" he pulled out a small packet and ginny gasped, snatching it from him..it wasn't her brothers...it was Harry's.

"DAD! THAT'S BAD! DON'T GO AROUND IN OUR ROOMS, OK!? PLEASE?" He nodded feebly, fearing for his daughter's wrath.

"But, Ginny....I didn't know your brothers did...._that_ yet. They only one that ever told me was Bill I..." he went off mumbling something else but Ginny merely chuckled.

"Dad, just stick to Contreception spells and Menstral Potions..Ok?" Arthur nodded and walked out. On the other side of the door, Ginny fell against it, blushing.


	2. Harry's Protection

Arthur sighed as he walked into Ron's room. His door was wide open and Arthur could see Harry was the only one in the room for now. He smiled at the boy warmly as he walked in, seemingly making him comfortable before attempting the dreaded conversation he was about to begin. The poor, Boy-Who-Lived was about to sit before his best friend's and girlfriend's dad, and be interrogated for having the condom that Arthur just found out from Fred and George, was Harry's.

"Hello, Harry." Arthur said swiftly, taking a seat on Ron's bed and bending his head down so it didn't hit the ceiling. Harry smiled and sat on a small squashy armchair across from him.

"Hey, Mr. Weasley...what can I do for you? Ron's in the shower...should be out soon."

"That's alright, Harry...I came to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, umm.....did your uncle ever...talk to you, Harry?"

"Talk to me? um...no sir..he ignored me most of the time actually."

"No Harry...I meant did he ever give you the talk?"

"Oh.." Harry's cheeks flamed red and he shook his head.

"no sir...but I've had it from someone else."

"Who?"

"Two people...the whole thing from a man and....a bit of a lecture on protection from a woman....only vague though."

"Who gave you these talks Harry?" Harry mumbled something under his breath and Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sorry..I didn't catch that, son." Harry scratched the back of his neck and blushed.

"Umm....ahh....Remus and Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh...I can see how the latter was a bit awkward then."

"Yeah.."

"Well then, I won't have to talk to you I suppose...but I do have a question."

"Shoot." Harry replied...feeling a bit more confident.

"Is this yours?" he held out the packet, and Harry nodded vigorousley, taking it from him, seemingly pleased that he though Arthur would now be happy he knew he was a responsible boy....but then the older man asked sternly/

"Are you using it with MY daughter?"

Bye......bye....confidence.


	3. Fred and George

A\n: Review...and thanks so far for all the reviews...this is my most popular story!!! lol. Love yous!

GodBless

Sarahhhh

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Umm....Umm...I.....I.....Umm.......Ahhhhh......"

"Harry...Are you, or are you not, using this on MY daughter?"

"I Umm...I umm....I...I....."

"LISTEN HARRY! You may be the Boy Who Lived but under this roof, to us, your like a son...just Harry....JUST LIKE A SON OF MINE....and Harry....my family doesn't really believe in incest, so I suggets if you are using this on MY daughter...you stop...soon...right now....just stop. No tent making....no lovemaking....no kissing.....Kapeesh?" Harry stared at him in horror and gulped.

"Mr. Weasley...I don't want to hurt her I-"

"Harry, that is a very lame excuse...and besides if your worried about hurting her, just blame it on me." Harry gulped again and nodded as Arthur stood to walk out.

"Mr Weasley?" he asked hesitantly, and Arthur turned, peaking in from the doorframe.

"Yes, son?"

"Umm..Do I...Ah....Do I get the condom back?" He mumbled and Arthur looked at the round package, thinking for a moment, before sighing and shoving it in his robe pockets.

"Nah, I've been working late and need to make it up to Molly and...well...she prefers protection over..Woops...SURPRISE! So, thanks for the gesture anyway, it was quite kind of you." He shut the door and stood outside it for a moment before Harry let out a long held breath. As Arthur walked downstairs Fred and George saw Arthur walking with the packet and gasped. Arthur noted this and sighed.

"Sons, don't tell me you don't know what this is?" Too awkward to answer they stared at one another and back.

5 minutes later, Fred, George, and Arthur sat in a circle in their rooms, with a table in the middle of them. Holding a piece of paper and pen, a rather thick book, a banana, and the packet that had already been through Hell and back with this particular talk. since it was magical, Arthur could bet anything it would soon start screaming, "QUIT THE TALKING I WANT SOME ACTION!" At least, that's what Molly said it had said on their wedding night when he had been in the bathroom for an hour..then again...maybe instead of the condom talking..it had been Molly talking...

He made a mental note to ask her later.


	4. Thongs and Other Ways

Fred and George....had just had the talk. Their father had told them about sex...and girls and THEIR MUM! They were mortified as Arthur left the room and the both exchanged glances before throwing themselves into their pillows screaming.

"EWWW!!! AHH!!! YUUUCCCKKK!!"

When Arthur came into the kitchen Moly was sitting there quietly, staring out the window. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and she smiled up at him.

"Hello, dear." She mumbled as he came to sit by her.

"Molly, I just gave like 3 of our kids a different talk about either sex, condoms, or tampons.."

"Hmm..are you going to go down the line with the rest of the young ones, or shall I?"

"I will if you want me to but I think I'll just wait until opportunity presents itself....Besides I have a question for you.."

"Go ahead, love."

"When I took an hour in the bathroom on our Wedding Night, were you yelling at me or was the...condom?"  
"I was Arthur..."

"You told me it wasn;t you...that the ruddy piece of plastic was bewitched!"

"It wasn't completely a lie..I bewitched it." Arthur's mouth dropped and Molly chuckled.

"How do you think we got pregnant with Bill so quick when you wanted to wait and I wanted my son right then?" Arthur stood, closed his mouth and walked into their room. He closed the door, fell on the bed sprawled and sighed.

He could take much more of there family.....

Or else soon, insanity would set it and Arthur didn't want to go ins-

"MUM! RON TOOK MY THONG!"

"MOLLY!?" Arthur yelled as he ran downstairs, glaring at his daughter. Molly turned to him and sighed.

"What!?"

"Could you check me into St. Mungos? Tell them I have a really high fever,because if I spend one more night knowing my daughter wears tampons, and thongs, or having to explain sex to one more person in this house I'll have to Aveda Kedevra myself!"

Slowly, Hermione and Ron backed away from the kitchen door with a book in their hands and Arthur turned to them.

"What did you two want?" They blushed.

"We had a question.."

Ginny and Molly left the room and Arthur sat Ron and Hermione down on seperate seats.

"What...is your two's question?" he tried to ask calmly, but they just blushed more so and Arthur sighed...

"Talk to me..I can't here anything worse then what I have today and yesterday.."

"Well, Dad..Are there ways of umm...doing....that without....DOING it...?" He stared at Ron and Hermione for a moment before looking down at his feet.

"Please, leave this room..right now...and I will come to your room, when I have an answer espeically for you two.." he said quietly, his teeth clenched.

As funny as it was....This was not funny to him.


	5. ScaredEnd Chapter

Arthur never did call Hermione and Ron back downstairs....So later at dinner all three of them barely looked at each other, let alone, spoke. Arthur quietly asked for all of his food to be passed to him without much volume at all...Though, Molly heard him fine and had passed whatever he had asked for each time without fail. Fred and George sniggered as their father remained so distant and idle...Insanity would soon set in, they knew, if not already. The children ate as quickk as they could, knowing how much stress they had put on their father and had dashed upstairs after putting their dishes in the sink. Soon, only Molly and him remained. He sighed and laid back in his seat, a hand on his stomach as Molly took his plate and went about washing it slowly, waiting for her husband to speak to her before she dare bring up any of the day's events to him. She sighed after she'd run the water long enough, and then she placed the plate on the drying rack. She began drying her own hands, then throwing the rag down and coming to sit near her husband. She put a hand on his shoulder and took in a deep breath.

"Arthur?" She asked quietly, and he practically growled back: "Yes?"

"Arthur, what is wrong with you?"

"Me!? What about our kids!?"

"Yes! Arthur, what about them?!? They're teenagers, it's perfectly normal for them to asked about everything they've asked about, and it's perfectly normal for you to have to tell them about it...The boys, anyway."  
"Molly, why did you have so many kids?"

"Why did I have so many kids!?! Our family was a joint effort, Arthur, if you don't recall! I seem to remember you being there!" She shot back, then fell back against her chair also, her face fareaway, as though she was thinking hard on something. After a few moments she looked back to him and said quietly: "Arthur, are you really this traumatized?"

"I'm not traumatized." He huffed back indignantly. Molly hid a chuckle and nodded.

"Angry?"  
"No...I rarely become angry at our children or you." he replied, staring hard at the floor as Molly stared at him...He could see her from the corner of his eye. Little did they know, the children were listening in from behind the door, and sighing in relief that his answer hadn't been 'angry."

"Then what are you? Upset? Worried? Annoyed?"  
"Scared...."

"Scared?"

"Scared." he nodded...

"Arthur, why are you, what?"

"Scared." he said again quietly.

"Arthur, why are you scared?"  
"Because they're my kids...."

"And? They're mind too and I'm not scared when they ask me things..."

"It's not that I'm scared about the things they ask me it's that I'm scared about them or...worried even. Sure, they ask _me _now...But it's not always going to be me they ask...It'll be other people....and sure won't be me when they attempt whatever they asked me to explain...it'll be with boyfriends, and girfriends, or...whoever or whatever they do it with...and it scares me to know I answer all of their question freely when then they want to know more, and they want to do more..."

"Arthur, I know what you're saying...But you don't have to worry about that..."  
"Why?"  
"I talked to all of them after you did, and all of the ones you didn't talk to...and it's all handled."

"How is it all handled?"  
"Well," she chuckled. "I told them what our parents told us.." he finally looked at her smirking as she leaned in closer.

"Which is?"  
"Either it hurts really bad or if you do it you'll die." Arthur laughed and nodded leaning in to kiss her, while the kids stood behind the door mortified....They wouldn't be asking their parents anything for a long time..

**A\n: ended a bit oddly, and it wasn't AS funny as the others...but it seemed right to stop, and besides I need to get a grasp on all of my stories lol....I know ya'll didn't know it was going to end, but maybe soon I'll do another one like it...Anyone want something else like it? and if you do, some ideas? =D TalkSoon! please review! and thankyou for all the support I got on this story!**

**Until Next Time, please check out my other stories!!! :)**

**God Bless**

**Sarah**


End file.
